You've Got a Way to Fall
is the one hundred thirty-seventh of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the debut of the G7 Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix Fullbottle and the death of Ryohei Kusanagi. Synopsis As Sawa gathered information in regards to Banjou's background, there is a shocking truth about Banjou: Banjou may not be human! While Goro and his friends are working for a power-up item for the former, Vernage, the Queen of Mars offered assistance and a request to him and Sento: destroy Pandora Box. Meanwhile, Kusanagi continued to isolate himself from his daughter due to the burden of dying. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : |長澤 奈央|Nagasawa Nao}} * : * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} * : |関 俊彦|Seki Toshihiko}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |ベルナージュ|Berunāju|Voice}}: |雨宮 天|Amamiya Sora}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Suit Actors *Hell Demon Beast Belial: |中田 裕士|Nakata Yuji)}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Jet Phoenix (testing) ***Inorganic: ***Other: G7 Jet Visor (testing) **G7 Type-S ***Organic: ***Inorganic: Satellite (in ), Watch (in Sclash Dirver) **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon ***Inorganic: ***Other: **Blood Stalk ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Grease ***Robot Gears *'Gear used:' **Kaguya ***Gear Engine (in ) Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 37 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, , Full Full RabbitTank *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' **Organic: Orochi **Inorganic: Bakudan (second) *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Gears in Kaguya's Possession:' Gear Engine, Gear Remocon *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *The episode's title is a reference to the song "Way to Fall" by . The said song appeared in the end credits of Metal Gear Soild 3: Snake Eater, where it was discovered by its creator for the game's soundtrack, apparently having discovered the group by accident while looking for another group. External Links *Episode 137 at FanFiction.Net